The present invention relates to a method and device for control by consumers over personal data.
Today, the collection and dissemination of personal consumer data for marketing purposes is ubiquitous. Direct marketers, in particular, use personal data to target their activities to consumers most likely to be interested in the marketer's products and/or services. This personal data, however, is largely collected without the consumers' knowledge or permission and without any remuneration to the consumers. For example, merchants with which consumers transact business may collect consumers' personal data during transactions with the consumers and, unless the consumers are savvy enough to expressly request otherwise, the merchants may then sell the personal data to direct marketers or others without the consumers' knowledge.
The existing methods of collection and dissemination of personal data has produced strong complaints by consumers' rights advocacy groups. In response, governments and regulatory bodies throughout the world are strengthening the laws and regulations surrounding the gathering and dissemination of personal data.
Under certain circumstances, however, consumers may be willing to provide their personal data to merchants or marketers. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and device for easily allowing consumers to make situation-specific decisions regarding the dissemination of their personal data.